


Blood of The Wolf

by PrincessDragonWarrior



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Bastard OC, Blood of The Wolf, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, House Targaryen, Iron Throne - Freeform, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow's Twin, Multi, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDragonWarrior/pseuds/PrincessDragonWarrior
Summary: Blood of the Wolf: She sees many things, and knows many secrets, she plays to win the Game of Thrones, death is not an option. Aelgra Snow, twin to Jon Snow will stop at nothing to see herself and her brother restored to their birthright, no matter who gets in her way. OC story. Will go with the basic plot of the show then start to branch from there.





	1. Prologue

Pronunciation : Ey-L-gra.

Prologue:

Her footsteps echoed in the night, ringing out against the cold night. As she climbed the sand-stone tower Aelgra realised she was no longer home, she was no longer safe and sound in her bed in Winterfell. Just as she moved to turn around a scream cut through the night, and rung out like a bell. as she approached the top of the tower that seemed like it had known happier and more joyous times, the screams got louder and more pained, until they stopped.

She had reached the top now and all that stood in her way was a wooden door that was slightly ajar, inside she could hear a man and a woman talking in whispers. She was pleading with the man, begging him. Aelgra pushed forward, ears first hoping to understand the words spoken.

"His name-Please-Promise me-" Her speech was calm, though faint and difficult to understand. Things in the room were difficult to understand, she could see the outline of a woman on a bed with a man kneeling beside her, she could not see who either of them were but felt like they were familiar to her.

"Promise me ned" The female voice spoke one last time before the room fell still and the ghosts of some age old promise died away. It was like she was empty now, like a huge part of her being was gone, as though she was not born.

From the window at the far end of the room, a strange noise came far away, in the distance the screech of some terrible beast filled the air, the sand outside quickly turned to ash. The ash in turn became snow.

A great blinding light filled the dark room, she could feel the flames licking at her flesh, yet felt nothing.

Aelgra shot up in her bed, covered in a cold sweat. The girl was gripped with fear, she was disoriented and couldn't tell where she was anymore. She looked around the dark for a sign of where she was.

"Jon!" She called into the night, at first she was met with silence. "JON!" a candle flickered on at the other side.

"Aelgra?" Her brother whispered as he got out of his own bed and raced barefoot on the cold stone floor to his sister's side. "What is it?" His face loomed into view, his dark brown almost black hair that matched hers messy from sleep.

"I had another one of those dreams Jon, the ones about the war." He sat down on the foot of her bed.

"The one where the mother watches her baby die, then gets killed by the giant?" Aelgra gulped at that one, she had not told her brother all of the dream, the violent part where the large man attacked the woman on the floor before killing her.

"N-no." She sat up next to him. "This one was new."

"What happened?"

Aelgra retold to Jon what she saw, he listened to her and tried to calm her.

"These dreams you have Aelgra, they're just dreams, no one will hurt you not while I'm around."

"But it was all so familiar!" She protested, Jon didn't see she needed him to see. "Like I was there or I had been there."

"You're not there!" He assured her. "You're right here where you belong here in Winterfell."

His words were comforting, they always were after her dreams. Time had passed now and the details of her dream were disappearing like smoke blends with air. She felt her eyes straining, against her tiredness

"Go back to sleep Aelgra, I'll keep watch."

"Don't you need to sleep?"

"No, I'm awake its fine." He pulls the covers around his sister.

Once again Aelgra drifted off into sleep, this time it was peaceful, and dreamless.

Aelgra awoke once more, this time to the bright light of the sun streaming through the window, and her brother Jon shivering on the floor fast asleep. She took the blanket from her own bed, laying it on her freezing twin carefully so he would not wake.

After cleaning herself and brushing and braiding her long hair, Aelgra dressed in a plain slightly patched grey dress. In parts it had once had the sigil of house stark a Direwolf adorning it. But her father's wife, Catelyn had made her pull out the delicately sewn creatures, as she was not a Stark, but a bastard, something that Lady Stark felt the need to remind her of at any given opportunity. She thought of Catelyn bitterly as she made her way to the stables to shovel shit for three hours until she would get a brief reprieve form her lessons with Luwin.

As she scooped up a particularly large dropping, a gift from her father's stallion, she thought about her mother and weather or not she'd be happy with the life she was leading here in the north.

"Aelgra!" She looked back to see the stern face of Septa Mordane. "Inside now!"

The Septa marched off before her, Aelgra followed quickly hurrying to keep up with the surprisingly fast Septa, she hated Mordane, Aelgra had overheard her father and his wife discussing the possibility of sending her off to become a Septa, the idea of it made her furious. She wouldn't put it past Lady Stark to have her thrown in the ocean, to wash her hands of her.

In the late afternoon, Aelgra sat with her head propped up in her left hand as Maester Luwin droned on about the long history of house Stark, she had stopped listening about an hour ago, he'd been talking about Torrhen Stark, the King who knelt to Aegon the conqueror. Outside Aelgra can hear the sounds of wooden swords clapping against one another.

"Aelgra?" Luwin called to her. She away from the window to see the Maester's knowing grin. "Could you tell me of what I was just speaking."

"No Maester Luwin." She admitted. "I was distracted."

"Hmm I can tell, I stopped talking about five minutes ago." She'd wanted to be outside so much she hadn't even realised.

"I'm sorry Mae-"

"No need." He laughed. "Go on, get out." She rose quickly and rushed to the door. "But I expect a more focused student tomorrow."

"Yes Maester Luwin." She curtseyed, then flew out the door, rushing down the tower before jumping out into the courtyard where her brothers Jon and Robb sparred with one another. As Jon parried his attack, Robb swung downwards hitting Jon in the ribs.

"Come on Robb!" Egged on Theon Greyjoy. "Hit him again!"

"Block Jon!" She called to her twin just in time to save him from another swing from their brother.

"Look brother, our sister's here to watch our duel maybe-" Whatever joke Robb was about to make was cut off by another swing from Jon, knocking their trueborn brother to the ground.

"That's enough!" Called Rodrik Cassel, shooing them away. "Off, fighting isn't a game." The four of them ran from the angry master of arms giggling childishly as they did, before they could receive any punishment from Ser Cassel.

They found themselves quickly outside the kitchens, the smell of fresh bread wafting towards them. As Aelgra crept towards the windowsill where the fresh bread was cooling, the boys concealed themselves behind a wall offering words of encouragement to her as she closed her hands around the soft warm loaf.

One of the kitchen girls chose that inopportune moment in time to wonder out of the door and catch Aelgra red handed. She looks up and lets out a sigh of relief when she realises it's just Ros the cook's daughter. The red haired lass two years her senior smiled at her knowingly she glanced back into the kitchen before running with off with Aelgra to join in her misadventure.

Led by Robb, the five children enter the Godswood, Aelgra tossed the still warm bread to the Greyjoy boy, then picked up a thick branch. Jon, Robb and Ros did the same. Much like they would have done with the wooden swords Rodrik had taken away from them the children began to spar with one another, pretending they're the hero's from the stories Lord Eddard had told them about the war.

"I'll be father." Commanded Robb as he brandished his stick. "Jon can be the King, Ros you're Rhaegar Targaryen and Aelgra you can be Jon Arryn."

"Wait! who am I?" Asked Theon through a mouthful of bread.

"You can be my Aunt Lyanna." Decided Robb quickly.

"A girl!?" He spat out his bread in disgust. "I won't be insulted-."

"I'm a fat old man and I'm not bothered." Aelgra pointed out.

"Why am I the King and not Jon Arryn?" Asked Jon, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Should I not be the man I'm named for."

"Why do I have to protect Theon." Ros complained. "I wouldn't start a war for him if you paid me."

They began to bicker amongst themselves each demanding a different roll to play in the rebellion, refusing to take no for an answer when Robb would not let them have their way.

"No man or woman has ever chosen their fate in this life." They all stopped, looking round to see Lord Eddard stark standing tall and proud as he looked down at the children. "Ros, back to the kitchens with you, don't let me catch you neglecting your duties again girl."

"Yes my lord." She bowed before hurrying out of the door.

"Robb, Jon take Theon with you and wash yourselves up for supper."

"Yes father." Robb and Jon said in unison. Theon kept his head bowed, as though he was afraid of Eddard Stark. The three boys quickly followed one another out of the Godswood, as he left Jon gave her an encouraging smile it was as though he could sense her trepidation at the fact Lord Eddard seemed to want to talk with her alone.

"Aelgra, stay here a moment." Eddard leads his daughter to the weirwood tree, they sit on a fallen stump looking into the pool that ripples beneath the ancient tree.

"Is there something you need father?" She asked as she shuffled her feet.

"Aelgra, the gods were not kind when the gave you the name Snow to bear."

"Father?"

"A raven came two weeks passed now, concerning a position for you-" Her heart beat faster, her breath became strained.

"I don't want to be a Septa father please don't send me away-"

"A Septa?" Eddard looked at the girl puzzled. "What would give you that idea-" He stopped himself mid sentence, realisation etching itself on his ageing face. "You've been sneaking around again."

"I'm sorry father-."

"Don't apologise, and don't do it again." He said sternly before continuing. "About this position."

"Yes."

"A raven came from King's Landing, his grace the King has been kind enough to give me the option to let you be appointed to the Queen's retinue as a handmaiden." He knew well enough that Cersei went through handmaidens quickly, often sending them back to whichever province they came from once they got too pretty or ambitious.

"Would I have to go all they way to the capital?"

"Yes Aelgra."

"Would there be knights and masques and beautiful dresses and tourneys and-" She began to list off all the beautiful things that she could think of, to her King's Landing was a glittering jewel that was far out of her reach, only now it was in her grasp.

"Yes Aelgra, you would get to experience all of these things and more but it would be hard work the Queen will expect a dutiful servant."

"I'll do whatever her grace wants father a promise please! please let Jon and I go!"

"I'm sorry Aelgra, but if you go Jon will stay here no matter what."

"But-."

"This is the best thing for you, you'll have a position, honest work and maybe when the time is right I will choose a suitor for you an honourable knight or maybe the lord of a minor holdfast, Aelgra I know it doesn't seem like it now but this is the best thing for you."

Aelgra looked at her dirt covered feet, not dirt, the shit Lady Stark made her shovel each morning despite Winterfell having half a dozen stable boys who could do it instead. She looked at her ragged shoes, and worn dress, in the Queen's service she'd have many dresses, many beautiful things. But she wouldn't have Jon, she'd always had Jon since birth they had been together, they had grown together she assumed they would die together. As though he could tell Aelgra innermost thoughts at that time, lord Eddard spoke again.

"I spoke with Jon this afternoon, he understands he wants you to go Aelgra, he wants you to have a chance." She considered for a moment. "Aelgra, you were so excited just-."

"I'll go father."

Days went by quickly after she agreed to go, goodbyes went by even faster soon she was hauling what little possessions she had onto horseback and was heading out the gates of Winterfell accompanied by young Jory. She looked round to see Jon still waving, Aelgra didn't stop looking until her brother became a dot in the distance.

Only then did she look forward, instead of back.

They reached King's Landing within a month, Aelgra was sore and tired from the journey but more than relived to change out of her dirty riding clothes and into something more presentable for the Queen.

Young Jory was allowed to follow her no further than the gates of the Red Keep. He bid Aelgra goodbye, then hopped on his horse and rode away leaving the girl to be escorted to her new mistress by two Lannister Guards.

As they marched her through the halls of the Red Keep, Aelgra found it utterly unlike what she had expected, the walls were not painted gold but a fading red, much like the colour of brick. Busy servants paraded around in bright red or yellow robes indicating to which house they belonged, Aelgra looked down at her new dress, red in colour she smoothed it down to remove any creases.

They arrived a large open double door, before she could take in her surroundings the two guards pushed he through the open door and closed it behind her. Aelgra couldn't help but feel as though she had just entered the lion's den. Somewhere from within a woman laughed at a joke, Aelgra moved towards the voices.

Queen Cersei was a woman of twenty-eight years, with deep glimmering green eyes that told many tales with their depths, their colour matched her green brocade dress that left her shoulders bare. Her hair was golden and flowing, falling like new spun silk. Next to her stood a man in full decorative plate, who had the same eyes and golden hair. Both drunk wine and seemed to be reminiscing about something together. The Queen had a radiant smile on her face, that was until she spotted Aelgra.

"Your Grace." She kept her head bowed and curtseyed to the Queen just as her father had told her to.

"And who might you be little dove."

"Aelgra, your grace." She responded quickly. The Queen rolled her eyes as she knocked back the rest of the wine in her glass.

"Aelgra what? Aelgra Arryn? Aelgra Florent? Umber? Stokeworth? Thorne?"

"No your Grace." The Queen groaned at her response.

"Sweet girl, do I have to spell it out for you, to which house do you belong." The man beside her seemed to become uncomfortable.

"Cersei-"

"Hush Jamie, Eelgira here is speaking."

"Aelgra your Grace, and forgive me I have no house my name is Aelgra Snow I've been sent from Winterfell to be your handmaiden."

The Queen looked at her seriously for a moment before, falling apart and starting to laugh at the girl. Shaking her head and almost crying at her little joke the Queen began to talk again.

"I had no idea Ned Stark's bastard took such pride in the name Snow." The Queen manages to get herself under control. "Well handmaiden pour my brother and I more wine."

Aelgra moved to the small table behind the Queen and her brother, who Aelgra couldn't help but look at from the corner of her eyes she hadn't expected the Kingslayer to be so handsome. Aelgra poured the red liquid into the Queen's chalice as she was bid, then waited in the background until the Queen wanted her again.

"Girl." Called the Kingslayer as night approached she came forward with the wine. "No more wine thank you." He looked into her eyes deeply. "Now the funny thing is I could have sworn Ned Stark had a boy bastard, you are a girl right?"

"Maybe we should check." Muttered the Queen staring at the bottom of her chalice.

"I have a twin Ser, his name is Jon."

"Are you close with Jon?"

"Yes Ser Jamie, I love my brother very much."

"Hmmm well I doubt you and Jon are as close as Cersei and I."

At that the Queen laughed and the pair went back to ignoring Aelgra, for which she was grateful.

That night Aelgra cries herself to sleep, it's hot and the small room beneath the queen's is unfamiliar to her. Aelgra misses Winterfell and with every fibre of her being she wants to run from the Red Keep and not stop until she collapses at the gates of her home.

Sense gets the better of her and she remains in bed.

The days in the Red Keep went by quickly for Aelgra.

Which turned to weeks,

Which became months,

Until eventually it had been years since Aelgra had been in Winterfell.

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading this, I know it was a bit predictable and plodding in places but please stick with it, this story will be an unavailing of the story and using my character Aelgra to change the game of thrones. To anyone who read my previous stories this won't be set in the same timeline (I do intend to go back to it) But I hope you will enjoy this very much anyway.

Edit: Had to remove a prompt I left in I do this a lot lmao please of you see anything suspicious tell me.

Thanks :)


	2. Daughter of Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood of the Wolf: She sees many things, and knows many secrets, she plays to win the Game of Thrones, death is not an option. Aelgra Snow, twin to Jon Snow will stop at nothing to see herself and her brother restored to their birthright, no matter who gets in her way. OC story. Will go with the basic plot of the show then start to branch from there.

The sun began to crest over the tall red towers of the Red Keep, Aelgra watched the ships sail on the glimmering blue water in the Harbor from her chamber window. Eight years had changed the girl into a young woman. She had already bound her long black-brown hair into a braid, which she pinned in a loop so that nothing hung loose. Her dress was simple, so not to distract from the Queen the soft semi sheer fabric was ombre in colours of turquoise and purple, and was sleeveless.

As bells began to mournfully peal out from the Sept of Baelor, Aelgra pulled herself away from the window and went about her duties for the day. She was now the Queen's lead handmaid, and longest serving. Her first task of the day was to wake the other girls all of whom held the names of noble houses. Most of them would not last until the end of the summer in Cersei's service, they would either end up bedded by the King, grow to be more beautiful than Cersei herself or their families would lose favour at court.

She entered a long chamber beside her own, and lifted a large, and loud bronze bell its irritating clanging sound rousing the irritable highborn girls immediately.

"Get up!" She called to them. "Get dressed!" One of the newer handmaids, Alys Swyft was taking her time, as slowly as possible the plump girl of sixteen years pushed herself from the bed.

"Why should I listen to you Snow?" Aelgra wasn't bothered too much by the girl's petulance, but to teach her a lesson she lifted a water jug on a nearby table and threw the contents over the girl.

"Get dressed and clear out her grace's chamber pot." Aelgra commanded.

"I'll tell the Queen what you just did! My father will have you whipped!" The girl threatened.

"Go tell the Queen she likes a good laugh in the mornings." With that the girl stormed out.

Aelgra gave out various jobs to the other handmaids, it was a busy day and all of them had much work to do. Aelgra set the Blount girl the task of packing all of the Queens jewels, warning her that both she and the Queen knew exactly what should be there. She made the spotty faced granddaughter of Lord Frey to pack and fold the queen's gowns, and to carry them to the carriage once she was done.

As the girls went about their duties Aelgra took a moment to breathe and compose herself, it all happened so fast, Jon Arryn's death and now her father was to be named hand of the King or at least that's what Aelgra suspected why else would the entire court be heading north, to Winterfell, to her home.

Aelgra climbed the small staircase that led to Queen's chamber and entered through the servant's door, holding the Queen's clothes for the day ahead. When she did she found the queen already in a foul mood and wide awake.

"that little idiot Swyft girl came in unannounced" Aelgra knew from experience the Queen was fond of night time guests who weren't the King, the Queen told her as she got out of bed. "Keep her out of my sight."

"I'll see that she's disciplined your Grace." She assured the Queen as Cersei removed her nightdress, standing naked in the chamber. When she was younger Aelgra would have been mortified at the sight, but was used to seeing the Queen in a state of undress now.

"Are you happy to be returning to Winterfell?" Asked the Queen as Aelgra laced her corset.

"Yes your Grace, I haven't been back in the eight years I've been in your service." She huffed out the last part as the corset became tighter and more difficult to secure.

"I am aware of how long you have been in my service, eight long years you've blossomed in my service."

"Thank you your Grace." Aelgra tied the ribbons of the corset and went to fetch the Queen's dress. Today it was red with accents of yellow, it was important to the Queen to seem fully united with the King when they were on the road.

"I am of course thankful of your loyalty Aelgra." She held out the dress like a robe for the queen to slip into. "I reward those who are loyal."

"Your Grace?"

"Hush now." Said the Queen as she tied the ribbons on her dress. "Go help the other girls." Aelgra bowed and left the room, leaving to do as the Queen Bid her.

As she commanded the other Handmaids to lift this and carry that or put it down there. Aelgra wondered what the Queen meant by a reward for her loyalty. Perhaps she would find a way for Jon to join her here in King's Landing Aelgra hoped not strangely enough, she knew Jon would hate King's Landing. Maybe the Queen was in actual fact sick of her, and planning to leave her behind in Winterfell.

She doubted that, the Queen trusted her too much, or as much as she trusted anyone without the name Lannister. Aelgra would find out soon enough what Cersei planned to do.

It was an early start to the morning, Aelgra could feel how close they were to Winterfell now and was starting to become light headed, and somewhat nervous that they wouldn't recognise her or that Lady Stark would immediately command that she shovel shit for her. She ensured quickly that all of the Queen's things were secured before they moved along the road again.

They had been blessed by a relatively clear day by northern standards, that however did not stop the Queen from being in a foul mood, her brother, Tyrion had been missing since the previous night and now no one could find him.

"I assume that little imp has found his way to a brothel." Grumbled the Queen, it had become clear from her interactions with her brothers over the years that she hated one and loved the other. Aelgra often wondered what Tyrion had done to become so hated, he was polite and witty, her assumption was that his height made him different and Aelgra knew from experience the Queen hated different.

As the royal party approached Winterfell, Aelgra could hardly believe how much her home had changed since she had last it had seemed so large and imposing all those years ago, she inhaled sharply at the sight of her home. She closed the window and tried to compose herself before they stopped inside the courtyard of Winterfell.

She hurried the three other Handmaidens out of the carriage before exiting herself. She stood in line with them, instead of paying close attention to the Queen like she was supposed to, Aelgra scanned the crowd for Jon, she spotted her father, then her brother Robb and the rest of her half siblings, then she saw him; stood next to Theon Greyjoy was her brother, her Twin Jon.

As far as Aelgra could tell he had not spotted her, she lost sight of him as the King moved himself along the line of the Stark children, without thinking Aelgra craned her neck to try and get another look at him. The Queen glanced at her momentarily and smiled in amusement before approaching her father.

"My Queen." Spoke Eddard as he knelt and kissed the Queen's outstretched hands.

"My Queen." Lady Stark bowed and copied her husband.

"Take me to your crypt, I want to pay my respects." Ordered the King from where he stood near Bran. Aelgra could tell from her mistress' stance this did not impress her.

"We've been riding for a month my love, surly the dead can wait." King Robert ignored the Queen, instead looking toward her father.

"Ned." He nodded, leading on towards the crypt. Her father followed, leaving everyone to stand awkwardly for a bit. Until Arya rudely asked where Tyrion was.

It was apparent they were allowed to move again, so Aelgra kept her eyes on Jon while he seemed to be oblivious to her presence in the courtyard as she made her way towards him she could feel herself getting giddy with anticipation.

"Jon?" She called to him. Furrowing his brows he turned around to look for who called to him, Jon's eyes widened in surprise when he saw her.

"Aelgra!" He rushed forward and pulled his sister into a long hug. "I didn't know if you were coming home, you didn't send a letter." There was disappointment in his voice.

"Sorry Jon, the Queen keeps me very busy."

"Does she treat you kindly?"

"She treats me better that the others." She sighed a little, taking in her Twin's appearance, marvelling at the changes he had gone thorough in the eight years since they last saw one another. He was tall and muscular, his hair was unruly and curly, falling just below his ears it framed his jawline. His eyes were large but they looked sad and soulful.

"You look different." Jon commented as he looked her over. He opened his mouth and was about to say something before being interrupted by Theon Greyjoy.

"Hurry up Jon, Lord Stark wants us to secure the King's horses."

"Us or you?" Her brother asked, knowing the response was likely Theon was to do it himself.

"Just come along." Theon looked as though he would throw a tantrum if he did not.

"Go with him" Aelgra sighed. "We can talk during the feast, you're not allowed to attend either right?"

"I am not." He smiled bitterly. "I will see you then."

He hugged her once more before leaving to follow Theon.

Aelgra had some time to kill before she needed to assist the Queen with getting ready for the feast, so she had asked the castle Chamberlin, Vaeyon Poole where the kitchen girl Ros was. As it turned out Ros no longer worked at the castle but he had told Aelgra where she could be found. He told her she was working at the inn with the pink door.

She found her way to the inn Ros was working at quickly, she knew where it was roughly from memory, anyone else would be lost in the unfamiliar streets of Winter Town.

While outside she could her raucousness and bawdy laughter from within, seemingly it was one of the most popular establishments in town, the Chamberlin seemed fond of it at the very least. She pushed the pink door opened and was met with the stench of ale, many men and women having a wonderful time, she was surprised to see the light clothing the women wore despite the cold temperatures.

"We're not hiring." Muttered a large busted woman who wore a corset over her dress to accentuate her breasts.

"That's alright I'm actually looking for someone." The woman's face scrunched up in confusion as she looked Aelgra up and down.

"A male someone?" She curiously asked her.

"No I'm looking for Ros?"

"She's busy." You can have her when she's finished.

"I'll only be a moment I have to get back to the castle and attend to the Queen-" The woman's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"The Queen?" The woman bowed slightly. "I'm sorry m'lady, they're in room three."

Aelgra thanked the woman before heading towards the room marked with a number three, this inn was a curious little place all the staff acted very strangely for one thing, and another Aelgra couldn't even see the bar, she found the whole thing very curious. She pushed open the door, and was immediately met with the sight of Tyrion Lannister's cock, and an unclothed red haired woman she recognised as Ros.

"Oh." She called out averting her eyes. "Sorry I was just-"

"I must say I'm more than a little suprised to see you here, didn't think this sort of establishment was tot your tastes" Quipped Tyrion as he reached for his mug of ale. "So tell me what does my sister want now?"

"N-nothing lord Tyrion I was actually looking for Ros." She kept her eyes firmly looking up at the ceiling.

"Can I help you my lady." Ros asked her, sounding very confused.

"She's not a lady, she's a bastard of Winterfell." Tyrion informed Ros.

"By the seven! Aelgra you're back!" Ros seemed happy to see her but torn between getting up.

That's when the door opened once again, with Jamie Lannister striding through as his cloak billowed behind him. Tyrion clenched his teeth and sat up in the bed.

"Does no one know the meaning of a closed door in a whorehouse?" The Kingslayer looked at Aelgra questioningly, before looking at his brother.

"You'll have to teach me no doubt, why is she here?" He asked jerking his head softly at Aelgra.

"They're old friends." Tyrion responded, as Aelgra's face got redder.

"I'll just go-"

"Wait outside." The Kingslayer pointed a finger at her, and indicated the door.

"Meet me at the west gate tomorrow!" Called Ros as she left the room. She stood beside the door where some prostitutes studied her, and whispered among themselves about her presence. Jamie opened the door once again.

"Since we're short on time." He looked to the nearby prostitutes. "Come on girls." He beckoned all three of the giggling girls into the room slapping one of them on her buttock as she passed him. He turned to leave before calling back to Tyrion. "See you at sun down." He grabbed Aelgra's arm and dragged her out of the whorehouse. Once they were outside the establishment he rounded on her seeming more amused than angry.

"I don't know what you were doing in a whorehouse with my brother girl and I don't care. Just take my advice never let Cersei know where you went if you want to keep your position, it's a shame really I thought you were one of the smarter ones."

"I-" He held his hand up to stop her talking.

"Don't worry I won't say anything."

"Thank you Ser Jamie."

"Don't mention it." He responded sarcastically before they returned to the castle together.

She finished putting away the Queen's powders and rogues as quickly as she possibly could, before tidying herself up a little bit and heading out of the guest house. As she headed toward the training yard she considered how strange it was to be in the guest house, a small part of her had assumed she'd be sleeping in the same small room she and Jon had shared when they were young.

She got closer to the courtyard, and heard voices. on instinct she hung back slightly to listen in to what they were saying.

"Let me give you some advise bastard" It was Tyrion, the last person she wanted to see. "Never forget what you are, the rest of the world will not, wear it like armour, then it can never be used to hurt you."

From where she stood concealed Aelgra, saw that Tyrion was now moving away from her brother and toward her.

"What the hell do you know about being a bastard?" Jon asked him, sounding irked.

"All dwarves are bastards in their father's eyes." He spoke softly before taking a swig of his wine bladder. He passed Aelgra but payed little attention to her. "He's all yours." Aelgra watched the nasty little man leave from over her shoulder.

Jon started to swing his sword wildly at the practice dummy, hacking it pieces as he did so.

"Jon!" She called out to him, she hadn't expected him to be so good with his swordcraft. He turned around to look at her as he caught his breath.

"Aelgra sorry about that."

"It's fine brother." She approached him and took the sword out of hand. "Lets take a walk?" He nods at her bowing his head.

"Follow me, there's something I want to show you." She followed him curiously to stables, stopping at the last stall. He grinned at her and held his arm forward indicating she should enter.

"What's in there?"

"Take a look." Aelgra peered into the stall and was met with two sets of glowing eyes.

"What are they?" She asked looking round at Jon.

"Direwolves."

"This far south?" She asked him disbelievingly. "What are they doing in the Castle? Father knows about them right?"

"He knows, he was there when we found them trying to suckle on their dead mother in the forest."

"Just two?"

"No, one for each of us these two are the runts of the litter." A small white pup approached Aelgra and growled at her. "No Ghost!" The pup whined at being scolded. "Aelgra is my twin, play nice."

"AH!" Aelgra felt something hit against her legs, looking down she saw another small Direwolf pup at her feet. "Who's wolf is this then?"

"Yours."

"Mine I thought you said there were only six?" He laughed.

"Aelgra, you're still one of us." He lifted the small pitch black pup into his arms. "So she's yours if you want her." As Jon held the wolf in his arms Aelgra stroked the beast's soft dark hair.

"Your dog is called Ghost." She asked.

"He's not a dog, and yes he is called Ghost." The pup in Jon's arms started to writhe and struggle to get free. "Here you take her." Before she could stop him, Jon had forced the restless pup into her arms, she stilled immediately in Aelgra's arms, looking up at her new mistress.

"She needs a name then I guess."

"She does." Confirmed Jon as she looked into the wolf's eyes.

"Nightingale."

The next morning, Aelgra headed to the feast hall where the others were breaking their fast together, northerners and southerners rubbing shoulders, some bleary eyed from last night's feast and the drinks in copious volumes that were consumed. She looked about the packed hall for a place to sit, there was space with the other handmaidens, but Aelgra would rather avoid them if possible. Instead, she found a seat next to Robb, across from Bran.

"Good morning." Started Bran as she sat down. "I hope you are finding Winterfell welcoming lady?" Asked the boy seemingly expecting an answer. She and Robb shared a look of confusion, before Aelgra realised that after eight years away from Winterfell, Bran did not recognise her. They both loudly laughed, gaining some complaints from those in the hall with tender heads.

"Bran!" Said Robb as his laughter died away. "Do you not recognise your own sister? For goodness sake Bran, she looks like Jon in a dress!" At that Aelgra shoved Robb lightly.

"I do not!"

"Well then Jon must be a girl in a man's clothes." They both snorted with laughter once again, this time trying to keep their voices down. It was amazing how they fell into their old ways immediately. She and Robb had always liked to make playful quips at one another in their youth, she was glad that had not changed.

"You're Aelgra?"

"Last I checked I was." She smiled at him. The three of them rebuilt a rapport quickly, laughing and telling tales of the things they would get up to as children together in the Castle.

"We nearly reached to top before Septa Mordane caught us!" Robb told a eagerly listening Bran.

"She got so angry she tried to climb that broken tower after us." Aelgra added. "She kept tripping and slipping on her skirts."

"Eventually we came down, I got in so much trouble from mother, and Aelgra here was made to clean all of the castle chamber pots!"

"Yes thank you Robb, but I was hoping to leave that part out."

"Tell me another story!"

She was about to tell Bran of the time they had gotten lost in the woods with Jon and Ros overnight, when their father approached them in his riding gear.

"Aelgra, I would speak with you a moment."

"Of course father." She stood from the seat she had occupied. "Robb, Bran I hope we talk again soon." She followed Eddard into the small alcove off the main hall.

"The King has asked me if I want to be his hand."

"That's wonderful news father-." She began to congratulate him. "I had assumed that was the reason for the royal visit."

"King Robert has also given me the option to have you legitimised, Catelyn is not pleased about it, but she has consented for it to go ahead." Aelgra was barely listening to her father anymore, she and Jon had both spent many nights talking about what they'd do with a name like Stark. "Just to be clear, only you have been extended this offer not-"

"Jon." She finished his sentence for him, a pit of guilt opening up in her stomach. She wanted this more than life itself she could feel herself already yearning for that scroll that would declare to all of Westeros, that by all the laws of The Seven Kingdoms she was Aelgra of house Stark.

"You can have some time to think on this."

"I don't need time father, I want this." She sighed, fearful that she may lose this opportunity all to quickly. "I need his blessing first though."

Later that day, the King's hunting party left with Jon in tow, so she would have to wait until evening came to discuss all the things they needed to discuss with one another then. Aelgra would instead spend the day with Ros.

"The madame had a fit after Tyrion." She informed her merrily as the wondered the well worn path that circled the western most side of Winterfell, followed by Nightingale. "She was ranting and raving about making you pay for wasting my time."

"Your time now is free right?" She asked her old friend jokingly. "Or will I have to leave a tip?"

"Of course not." The two linked arms and walked in a comfortable silence until Nightingale began to whine behind them.

"Nightingale?"

"What's wrong with your dog?"

"She's not a dog." Aelgra corrected Ros as the young Direwolf ran ahead of them at an alarmingly fast pace. "We should follow her." Aelgra hitched the skirts of her dress up so that it would be easier to run in the confining southern gown.

Nightingale got ahead of the two women quickly, but was never out of eyesight. As they approached the broken tower, Aelgra's vision blurred slightly getting the faint impression of carnality between two forbidden lovers, and golden hair, she could see it rippling before her when in reality all she saw was the great stone edifice of the tower.

They rounded the base, where Nightingale sat with Summer, Bran's wolf. She looked around for any sign of him her vision cleared again. Limbs askew, and with blood lightly covering the ground she saw him, Bran had fallen from the tower.

Nothing would be the same ever again.

Author's Note:

Please give me any opinions you may have on this chapter, and again if you see anything that looks like a plan or prompt that's been left in please tell me I'm tired and probably missed somthing.

Thanks :)


	3. The Ruby

Blood of the Wolf

She, sees many things, and knows many secrets, she plays to win the Game of Thrones, death is not an option. Aelgra Snow, twin to Jon Snow will stop at nothing to see herself and her brother restored to their birthright, no matter who gets in her way. OC story. Will go with the basic plot of the show then start to branch from there.

**Chapter two, The Ruby**

* * *

She could taste the salt of the sea on her tongue, feel the heavy air whipping around her and roaring in her ears. The sun was setting over this far away and foreign shore Aelgra found herself on. Aelgra hears heavy grunting in the distance, she follows the noise until she finds herself at a steep precipice. The grunts continued as a large swarthy muscular man with braided hair and war paint came into view, she watched him briefly as he engaged in a strange act seemingly with thin air.

There was another girl on the ridge with her underneath the man, blushing Aelgra realized what they were doing. She approached the pair slowly, fearful that they may catch her watching.

The girl had long silver blonde hair, the same colour the Targaryen's had in the stories. She seemed frightened, in the same way the woman being attacked by a giant in her other dreams seemed frightened. Aelgra was never able to help her when she tried, over the years she'd given up. She resigned herself to let the vision play out as the gods intended it for her. That was until the girl looked up at her.

"Help me!" Her eyes met Aelgra, who saw the girl's face for the first time.

"What?!"

"Help me!" She screamed before the scene faded away, giving Aelgra no time to help the girl. Her heart was beating hard and fast, and she could feel herself rousing from her sleep.

Burned into her subconscious was the girl's face, she was pretty and looked eerily similar to Aelgra's own reflection.

* * *

As the sun shone through the cracks in the cloud covered sky, Aelgra woke and found herself to be freezing cold. she swung herself out of the bed and moved across the small guest chamber to the trunk containing her things. She fished around in the piles of courtly clothes and treasures she had gathered during her time as the Queen's chamber maid.

Eventually her delicate hand found what it was seeking, a long crystal phial containing a bright indigo liquid. Looking at the bottom of the clear container Aelgra was disappointed to find that it was nearly empty. She poured herself a glass of water, and put a drop of the liquid into the glass turning it the palest lavender.

She drank the cool liquid quickly, it tickled her throat slightly as she consumed it. The concoction she had just drunk was intended to block the nightmares she suffered from, Maester Pycelle had prescribed it to her when she was thirteen. It was to be taken once in the morning and once at night, Aelgra however had forgotten after all the commotion the previous night.

Aelgra dressed quickly that morning seemingly having slept-in by accident, she put on a pale turquoise dress that was slightly too big for her, and secured it with a green shawl around the waist. She ran down the guest house and into the chambers that the Queen was using, and was about to apologize for being late until she found only the other maids in the room.

"Where is the Queen." The other girls giggled at her as they packed the Queen's clothes. She moved over to Alys Swyft and boxed her round the ear.

"OW!" The girl grunted. "Sorry, her Grace has gone to breakfast in the hall and has commanded us to pack her things." Alys handed Aelgra a note. "She also left this for you." Alys said this gleefully as though she expected the note would contain Aelgra's dismissal.

Aelgra opened the rose fragrance parchment carefully and read the Queen's delicate handwriting:

_Aelgra, most unfortunate to hear news of your sweet brother, please take the day off I will make the others girls pack my things. If any of them step out of line however I expect you to discipline them appropriately, remind them of that._

_HRH, Queen Cersei Lannister._

"What did the Queen say?" Asked Alys Swift who was trying to get a look at the paper in Aelgra's hand.

"She said your nose is too big for your own good." Aelgra responded coldly. "Pack everything perfectly or get left at the first stop on the Kingsroad." The three maids looked fearful but dutifully packed the Queen's belongings.

Aelgra left them to their duties, as she climbed down the wooden stairs of the guesthouse. Remembering that she had been unable to talk to Jon the previous night, she left in search of her twin.

* * *

She had it on good authority from Mikken, the blacksmith that Jon was visiting Bran at this moment, she climbed the stairs of the tower that housed the Starks, the non-bastard ones at the very least. As she climbed the stairs she considered the meaning of the word bastard, and the weight she felt carrying it; a weight Jon had always helped her with.

She turned onto a landing, her light shoes tapping on the cold stone. Aelgra could see her father stood in the doorway of Bran's room, from his stance she suspected that Eddard was a little uncomfortable. Jon walked calmly through the open doorway, giving their father a slight look before the door closed behind him.

"Jon." She called out to her brother warmly as he approached her.

"Aelgra- I wouldn't visit him now lady Stark is awake."

"Would you walk with me in the godswood?" He looked surprised, he had not considered that she was here looking for him, and not for dear Bran.

"I would love to but I must pack for the wall."

"Could I help you?" She looked at him pleadingly. "In truth I must talk with you, urgently and privately." He studied her, with confusion etched across his handsome face.

"Of course, come we can go to our old room, well my room now."

Brother and sister make their way in silence. Aelgra could tell Jon was going through a thousand situations in his head trying to work out what her urgent business could be. Soon they found themselves behind a closed door. Without pause, Aelgra opens her mouth to speak.

"Jon; I need you to promise me you won't get angry or upset." He looked at her clenching his fists slightly and preparing for the worst. "Promise me!"

"I swear if a man has dishonored you I will personally-"

"No!" Aelgra sighed. "Nothing like that." Jon visibly relaxed.

"Then what?" He looked into her eyes, trying to reveal his sister's secrets.

"The other day, before Bran fell father came to find me he told me that the king had made an offer to him other than father becoming hand of the king." She paused briefly, to take a light breath if nothing else. "The king has offered father the opportunity to legitimise me."

Jon exhaled sharply.

"Obviously I won't go ahead with it unless you give me your blessing Jon." She swallowed the lump in her throat and willed herself not to cry. "Jon?" He pulled her in for a tight hug, holding his younger twin close to him.

"Of course you have my blessing."

Both he and Aelgra were fighting back their own tears now.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me." He whispered. "I'd never ask you to give this up." The twins composed themselves before beginning to pack Jon's things. Instead of dwelling on the conversation they had just had, the two laughed and reminisced about the adventures they had had as children. They left the room laughing about an inside joke that hadn't been funny since they were nine; but to them it didn't matter.

* * *

Jon led Aelgra into the courtyard. Though they were both to leave Winterfell in the next hour, he was painfully aware they were going different places. He was to travel father north than he had ever been before, whereas she was to return south; and become a Lady. He helped her into her carriage and closed the ornate wooden door after her. He held tightly onto her hand as their separation drew closer.

"I'll write to you as soon as I reach castle black." He vowed.

"I look forward to it." She smiled warmly as they broke apart.

Soon she saw him walk away to find their uncle Benjin.

Once the Queen and the other handmaidens had settled themselves within the ornate carriage, it jerked into motion, Aelgra gazed out of the small window listening to the soft trot of the two mares hauling them along the King's road. She spots her father and Jon talking at the side of the road, as she watched them she felt a light unease, but pushed it to the back of her mind, preferring to instead watch Winterfell and Jon fade away.

She hadn't considered until now, that with Jon at Castle Black, and her living life as a lady in King's Landing she may never see Jon again.

* * *

Two weeks on the road and the King orders an emergency stop to discuss urgent matters of state with the hand. Aelgra can see the both of them sat in a field drinking fine wine and eating fine foods, she wonders how urgent it could be and weather or not the King is just indulging himself.

"Aelgra." the soft voice of Queen Cersei called out to her, she looked around to see her grace sat with her own food and wine gently smiling at her.

"Your Grace, more wine?"

"No." She waved her hand, the spotty Frey girl brought forth another stall. "Come sit with me." Queen Cersei commanded in a calm an patient manner. Aelgra sat upon the stall rigidly, unsure as of yet to the Queen's motivations especially as the uneasy feeling she had got as he departed Winterfell had begun to return.

The Queen sat silently looking at Aelgra, it was a look she had seen on her grace's face before, that of a lioness gazing at her prey;

"Have you heard any news of your brother yet? Aelgra fought not to sigh in relief.

"No your Grace, Jon still rides for Castle Black." The Queen's green eyes sparkled gleefully as though she was about to pounce.

"Not that brother, the younger one on his death bed."

"Bran?" She asked curiously wondering what interest the Queen could have in him. "I am told there is no improvement in his condition, your grace I pray to the seven for his recovery."

"Of course you do, sweet girl." The unease came to the forefront of Aelgra's mind the Queen only used the term sweet girl with those she found to be stupid or if she wanted something from them. She sighed lightly. "You must be overjoyed."

"Why is that your grace?"

"You'll have the name Stark soon." The Queen gazed into Aelgra's eyes, her stare piercing and direct. "I would hope you know who's responsible for your good fortune?"

"Of course."

"Nothing needs to change, you will still be my most trusted handmaiden." Something in the pitch of the Queen's voice changed. These were words and tones she saved for pawns in her game. "I hope that trust is not misplaced."

* * *

A few days passed since Aelgra's talk with the Queen, and the party had stopped once again at the notorious Crossroads Inn, an essential stopping point for all manner of weary travelers. It was noon, and with the Queen resting there was very little for Aelgra to do; so she stood outside, enjoying the warming climate. As much as she loved the north, she was used to balmier temperatures by now.

With a bucket in hand and Nightingale in toe she headed towards the river, intent on gathering water for the Queen to wash her hair with; as well as some delicate flowers to scent the water.

"Whoa there." She rubbed her forehead as it ached slightly from colliding with heavy plate. She looked up, realising that in a daze she hadn't looked where she was going, and walked straight into Ser Jamie.

"My apologies Ser Jamie."

"No need." Smirked the knight. "Rushing off to the whorehouse again?"

"Certainly not!" She scoffed, offended slightly she moved to walk past him.

"Stop." She did so, looking at him curiously. "Where are you going?"

"The river." She answered in a flat tone, wanting nothing more than to go about her day.

"All by yourself?" He tutted.

"I have Nightingale." She waved towards the large black pup, the knight smirked again.

"The Ruby ford is no place for you to go alone with a wild animal, I will accompany you." She began to protest, but he quickly silenced her. "No negotiating, Cersei will be furious if her waters not fetched because you went and got yourself raped and killed."

She decided that humoring the knight was the best course of action at this point, and allowed herself to be led towards the waters edge. The river was not far, and the walk with the knight was almost pleasant in the warm sunshine, if only Aelgra did not burn with embarrassment at his mere presence. They soon reached the glittering waters edge, the rays of light bouncing of the pale green river water made it look as though it were made of a shimmering silk.

As soon as she saw the river Nightingale bound towards it, splashing furiously into the ruby ford. The Direwolf swam out and barked merrily, finding immense pleasure in the waters. Ser Jamie became distracted by the wolf immediately, finding the display hilarious.

Aelgra knelt down at the waters edge, Scooping the cool water into her bucket. A flash of red caught her eye, setting the bucket aside Aelgra pulled away her sleeve and reached out towards it, grasping a small carefully cut stone between her thumb and forefinger. She pulled the blood red gem from the river, but before she could inspect it, she heard the screams of a girl. Slipping the curiosity into her pocket she looked up to see both Ser Jamie and Nightingale on high alert.

"What is it?" She asked looking around trying to find the source of the noise.

"Stay back." Commanded the Kingslayer.

"From what?!" She asked exasperated. From the corner of her eye she spotted Sansa running towards them. "Ser put down your sword." She told the knight as she pointed at the girl running towards them.

"Help the prince he's hurt!" Sniffled Sansa through tear soaked eyes.

"Where?" Demanded Ser Jamie.

"This way." She ran off back the way she came, and Ser Jamie followed. Aelgra whistled at Nightingale to come as she herself pursued her half sister and the Knight. She found them quickly in a clearing slightly farther up the river from where she had just been.

"That crazed girl attacked me!" Bellowed prince Joffrey as he clasped his arm. Aelgra approached glancing at Sansa, wondering what she could have done to make the prince bleed. Aelgra calmly knelt besides the Prince as he talked to his uncle.

"This one?" Asked the knight doubtfully, indicating Sansa.

"No!" Joffrey muttered through gritted teeth. "The other Stark."

"Arya, your grace." Aelgra informed as she began to take a look at the Prince's wound. Evidently he had been bitten by some kind of dog, she attached her handkerchief to stem the flow of the ruby liquid from Joffrey.

"Yes, that one she and some butcher's boy hit me with sticks then she set her dog on me!"

"Is this true girl?" Ser Jamie asked Sansa, Aelgra looked up toward her sister.

"Yes Ser Jamie." Whispered the lass, though Aelgra could tell she was lying.

* * *

Ser Jamie had helped Joffrey back from the river, Aelgra had long since forgotten the water she was to collect as she led Sansa toward the Queen's accommodation. The four enter the chamber, immediately disrupting the calm of the Queen's afternoon.

"Joffrey!" She exclaimed rushing to her son's side. "My poor poor boy!" She cooed as her small hands caressed the prince's face. "What happened!" She demanded from Aelgra and Ser Jamie. "Who did this to him!?"

"The younger Stark apparently." Jamie answered.

"Bring her to me!" Snarled Cersei.

"As you wish." Ser Jamie bowed and left the room, his cape swishing dramatically behind him.

"Aelgra!" Called the Queen as she continued to fuss over her son.

"Yes your Grace-"

"Ask that girl what really happened!" She jerked her head at Sansa. Aelgra nodded her head as a sign of obedience and led Sansa away into another chamber. As soon as they were no longer in the presence of the Queen Sansa broke down into tears, sobbing aggressively.

"Hush." Muttered Aelgra, she was in uncharted territory now comforting her sister was entirely new to her, let alone a conversation with the girl; something Lady Stark had always expressly forbidden. As much as she feared the wrath of Catelyn Tully, she was not her employer or here to stop her. "Tell me what happened, you said Arya attacked Joffrey?"

"I lied." Sniffled Sansa, grasping onto Aelgra as she wiped her tears on her dress. Ignoring Sansa's actions, Aelgra pressed her for more information.

"What about, tell me everything."

"I was walking with Joffrey along the rivers edge, and we found Arya playing at knights with the Butcher's boy." Sansa continued to sniffle. "Then-then the butchers boy upset Joffrey- so he cut his face with his longsword!"

"What did Mycah say to the prince."

"He called him My Lord!"

"So he cut him?" Sansa nodded into Aelgra's shoulder. "What happened next."

"Arya attacked Joffrey with sticks so he fought back! He said-He said I'll gut you cunt!" Aelgra gasped in shock at that, she knew from experience the prince could be a little over sensitive at times but she'd never known him to threaten a child.

"Then Arya's wolf came out of nowhere!" Continued Sansa. "And bit the prince, as he lay there in pain Arya ran away!" She finally sobbed. "I'm sorry I lied before I'll tell the truth I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin everything, father will be angry, and will have to break the betrothal once he knows what Joffrey did-!" Aelgra covered her sister's mouth.

"Shhhh!" She hushed the girl afraid of who may be listening. "They won't break the betrothal over this!"

"They won't?"

"No, listen Sansa; you've already told one story if you come out with this now it will cause more trouble that it solves!"

"But I'm scared! what if he cuts me-" Whined the girl, Aelgra scoffed she couldn't imagine Joffrey actually going that far.

"He didn't mean what he said to Arya, he would have never hurt her and he'll never hurt you." She assured Sansa, who took comfort in her words. "I've known the prince since he was a boy of six, angry at times but in his heart harmless." Sansa began to smile at Aelgra's words.

"I-I'll stick to my old story."

"Good." As, she wiped a tear from Sansa's face, Aelgra couldn't help but feel strange from the amount of trust the girl was placing in her words. She hoped for her sake she wasn't wrong about the prince.

* * *

Later, as night had fallen Aelgra stood watch over Sansa as she slept in one of the Queen's secondary chambers. Cersei hadn't wanted Sansa out of her grasp, and decided the girl would just have to spend the night in her presence. Outside Aelgra could her a commotion. looking outside the small window she could see Arya being led by several Lannister Soldiers. The door to the room swung open, to reveal a Lannister arms man.

"Wake the girl and bring before downstairs the Queen commands it." Aelgra gently shook Sansa awake.

"Sansa, wake up they want to talk to you."

"Now?"

"Yes." Sansa got out of the bed, and stood in a borrowed nightgown, her state of dress was inappropriate to go before the court. Aelgra grabbed a cloak she recognised as belonging to Alys. she wrapped it around Sansa, leading the still drowsy girl downstairs.

"Enough! He tells me one thing, she tells me another. Seven hells! What am I to make of this? Where's your other daughter, Ned?" The king shouted as they entered the room.

"In bed, Asleep." Answered her father.

"She's not." Aelgra could tell the Queen had taken pleasure in out maneuvering Eddard. "Sansa, come her darling." Called the Queen softly, Sansa looked at Aelgra for reassurance as she stood before the King. Aelgra hung back behind the Queen, From across the room she glances at Ser Jamie, the jovial smirk from earlier completely removed from his face.

"Now, child... Tell me what happened. Tell it all and tell it true. It's a great crime to lie to a King." The King looked at Sansa, he already knew what to expect her to say.

"Arya and the Butcher's boy were playing a game, things got out of hand, Joffrey tried to protect Arya and I from the boy but Arya's wolf went wild and attacked him-" Sansa began to weave the tale just as Aelgra had told her to, the Queen looked her way briefly and gave her a coy smile.

"Liar! Liar! Liar" Liar!" Shouted Arya as she began to hit Sansa with her fists.

"Arya!" Squeaked Sansa, trying to defend herself from the blows before their father separated them

"Stop it that's enough!" Eddard glanced at Aelgra briefly, she saw disappointment in her father's eyes, remembering the smile the Queen had given her Aelgra realised now she had told Sansa to do the wrong thing; like a child she wanted to plead for her father's forgiveness right there and then and try and fix things right there and then, but even she knew it was too late for that now.

"LIAR LIAR LIAR" Shrieked Arya as she pulled Sansa's hair.

"Arya! that's Enough." The girl finally stopped her attack.

"She's as wild as that animal of hers!" Called the Queen as she placed a hand on the King's shoulder. "I want her punished!"

"What would you have me do woman!" Bellowed the King as he jerked himself away from Cersei. "Whip her through the streets?" From the slight tilt from the corner of Joffrey's mouth she could tell the prince would like that. "Children fight damn it! it's over."

"Joffrey will bear these scars for the rest of his life." The King looked at his son.

"Does it hurt boy?" He asked his son.

"Of course father that beast-" The King turned away from his son.

"See that your daughter is disciplined Eddard, and be thankful that my son was there to save you from that common lout girl." He looked at Arya pointedly, but did this did not shift the defiant expression on the girl's face.

"What of the Direwolf?" Asked Cersei, who's rage was still tangible. "What of the beast that savaged your son?"

"I'd forgotten the damn wolf." Grumbled the King.

"We found no trace of the wolf Your Grace." Informed the arms man who had come for Aelgra and Sansa earlier.

"So be it. " The King began to leave, but was stopped by his wife.

"Sansa has a wolf." She looked at Robert expectantly.

"As you wish." Dismissed the King, shocking Eddard.

 **"** You can't mean it." Pleaded her Father

 **"** A direwolf's no pet. Get her a dog. She'll be happier for it."

"He doesn't mean Lady!?" Pleaded Sansa as the Queen swished out of the room Aelgra followed intent on pleading for the wolf not caring that it would most likely end in her dismissal, but her path was blocked by Ser Jamie for the second time that day.

"Ser Jamie." She greeted tersely. "I must pass."

"I can imagine." He muttered. "I can guess what you want to go do and it won't end well for you girl." He looked at her sternly. "You've been in service to my sister for what eight years?"

"Yes."

"And in the time you've known dear Cersei have you ever seen her react well to begging for mercy?"

"No." She sighed.

"Smart girl." He smirked again, his amusement was beginning to get on Aelgra's nerves. "Just hurry off to bed." He commanded. Aelgra ignored him, instead she turned around and followed Eddard into the night.

* * *

"Father?" She called into the cold night. "Father?" She looked around, it was deserted outside the inn, but she soon spotted Lord Eddard knelt beside Lady, who as ever was sweet and trusting. She approached him.

"Aelgra, go to the Queen." He commanded. "You've done enough damage tonight already."

"I'm sorry father! please don't kill-"

"Quite." She was silent, as her father turned to look at her. "Because of what you've done I have to do this."

"Father, I-"

"Stop, what's done is done." He grumbled. "Don't disappoint me again, and work out where your loyalties lay."

"Yes father."

"Now leave, you shouldn't have to see this." He told her as he held up the knife. Without passing another word between them, Aelgra turned and walked back to the inn, as she did she heard the wolf cry out one last time.

* * *

Aelgra prepares herself for sleep and wonders if she will again have one of the dreams her poition is supposed to make her immune to. She goes to sleep that night guarded by her Direwolf Nightingale

Aelgra undressed herself quickly once she had returned to her small chamber, wanting to let a dreamless sleep take her as quickly as possible at this late hour. She prepared the potion as the Maester had instructed, putting in an extra drop for good measure. She lay down in her cold bed, closing her eyes and drifting off into a heavy sleep.

She soon heard the rushing of a river, and men shouting as the sounds of swords clashing against the steel of a knights armor flooded her ears. She opened her eyes, and saw a long ended battle being fought furiously once again.

In the distance a silver haired knight, clad in onyx armour and wearing the sigil of house Targaryen upon his chest in glittering rubies the colour of fire and blood. The man dazzled Aelgra and she found herself to be in awe of this godlike figure before her. In the distance another warrior charged towards the silver haired man. He was huge, and wore stags across his armour. To her surprise she recognized the man; it was the King Robert Baratheon.

"Rhaegar!" The young king roared.

At once Aelgra knew she had to help the ethereal prince before King Robert could hurt him. She ran across the battle field splashing through the water and avoiding small skirmishes on her way over, completely forgetting she couldn't interact with her dreams. By the time she got to them Robert was preparing to swing his Warhammer into Prince Rhaegar's chest.

With a heavy thud that sounded like both crushing flesh and metal, rubies scattered into the air and fell around her like bloody rain, and the prince fell to the ground. She knelt in the water beside the dying Targaryen, and reached out to her.

As soon as she did, the Prince looked at her as though she was an angel sent from the Seven, both confusion and joy flooded his bright violet eyes; Close up now she was reminded of the girl she had seen in her dream from a few weeks ago, same eyes, same hair; but Rhaegar's face reminded her of Jon. The prince opened his mouth to speak.

"Lyanna?" He asked her hopefully.

"Aelgra." She answered him, he smiled before allowing his head to fall into the shallow water, he kept his violet eyes glued to her as the life drained from his body. Suddenly something pulled Aelgra backwards and into the depths of the river, she felt as though she was shrinking; not drowning as she sunk to the bottom. She felt almost twenty years go by in an instant. And suddenly, felt the sun through the water.

A pale hand reached towards her from the surface and suddenly she was pulled from the depths, held between her own thumb and forefinger. Blackness consumed her vison once more, before she awoke with a start, instead of crying out into the dawn, and odd calm settled over her. She swung her feet out of bed and moved to the gown she had worn that day.

Reaching into the pocket, she found the stone she had fished out of ford the previous day. Aelgra recognized it as a ruby, one of the many rubies for which the ford was named.

Still in a daze, Aelgra realised that for the first time she'd interacted with someone in her dreams, the same feeling of unease that had followed her out of the gates of Winterfell bubbled to the surface again.

For some reason, since she was a child Aelgra had been dreaming of the fall of house Targaryen; and she wanted to know why.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the Reeeallly Loooong time it took for me to update, and that conversation with Sansa lmao, I'm sure that's gonna come back to haunt us all. I'm so glad I finally got this done and I hope you enjoy reading it :)

I will be writing the next chapter but no promises as ya'll know I've been on a mega hiatus. As always I would really love to hear what theories about where I'm going with this or what might happen next, anyway until next time dear readers x


	4. Lady Stark

**Blood of the Wolf**

**She, sees many things, and knows many secrets, she plays to win the Game of Thrones, death is not an option. Aelgra, twin to Jon Snow will stop at nothing to see herself and her brother restored to their birthright, no matter who gets in her way. OC story. Will go with the basic plot of the show then start to branch from there.**

**C3: Lady Stark.**

* * *

Jon's eyes began to glimpse the wall, the great white edifice seemed like it went on forever stretching for miles and miles. As he got closer and closer to his destination, it only expanded in size; shrouding what lay beyond in mystery, he could tell his uncle Benjen found his awe at the sight of the wall amusing. It was the early hours of the morning, and the party of recruits were just cresting a snow dusted hill.

His horse trudged along in the snow, on what was the very tail end of the King's road. Slightly ahead of him, Benjen brought his steed to a gentle stop, appearing to look at something in the distance. Halting his own mount next to his uncle, he followed Benjen's line of sight all the way to Castle Black, the ancient fort was overshadowed and seemed insignificant in comparison to the gargantuan ice wall it guarded.

From the corner of his eye he spotted lord Tyrion couldn't keep his eyes off of the marvel of the north. It wasn't until Benjen looked round at them both, that Jon noticed he too was transfixed.

"Welcome." Benjen said gravely, bringing them both back to reality as they finished their long journey.

When the long day was over, and he had gotten himself lost looking for somewhere to relive himself twice, Jon finally had some downtime in the bunk room when there wasn't much of anything for him to do. He looked into the small pack he had brought north with him, taking out some crumpled and slightly damp parchment. He took out his ink. and found he had forgotten a quill to write with, fortunately the Maester of Castle Black was glad to give him one of his. The kindly old man even allowed him to remain in his study to write his message;

 _Aelgra_ ,

_Uncle Benjen and I arrived safely at Castle Black, as did Lord Tyrion you may wish to tell your mistress of this, though from what you have said she seems fonder of the other brother; the Kingslayer, I suppose as twins also we can understand this._

_The old fort is not at all as I expected it to be, the sworn brothers; while noble for their sacrifice of course the sworn brothers are unwelcoming to myself and the other recruits, I will have to prove myself to them._

_I have found the Maester quite kindly, it is thanks to his generosity I am able to write to you._

_It's strange but it pains me to know that by the time you read this letter your name will no longer be Snow, I am of course happy at your fortune my dear sister and hope to hear from you myself soon, I want to know all about your life in King's Landing and how father, Arya and Sansa are all doing in the south._

_Your dear brother, Jon._

_Ps, Ghost misses Nightingale._

* * *

They arrived back in King's Landing a day before the Starks, though tired from the long journey back, Aelgra had much to do. From sending the Queen's vast array of gowns to the washer women, to ensuring all of her jewels had been returned to their proper place, and dismissing the granddaughter of Lord Frey for trying to steal an ornate emerald locket in the Tyroshi style, a gift to the Queen from the ambassador.

With the Frey girl being sent home to the Twins the next morning, and the loss of Alys Swyft too due to her dalliance with the King being discovered, and that soon there was to be a child with the name Hill born at Cornfield Hall due to Alys's lack of forethought, Aelgra was now down two underlings, and now doing almost double the work she normally would be.

With the hour of the bat quickly approaching Aelgra was finally able to retire to her chamber, feeling drained and half asleep already, she just wanted to collapse into her soft feather bed and put the day behind her. She prepared her nightly potion, and drank it down quickly.

Upon approaching her bed, she noticed a curious scroll placed delicately upon her pillow. hurriedly, she picked it up, Aelgra looked at the scroll she now gripped tightly in her hands. Without having read the words contained within it, she already knew what its parchment would say. She broke the bright yellow and gold wax seal, embossed with the crowned stag of house Baratheon; decapitating the pronged head from it's body.

_By proclamation of his Grace King Robert of the house Baratheon first of his name,_

_Aelgra Snow baseborn daughter to Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell,_ _shall henceforth be considered his trueborn offspring and bear the name Stark, and be his heir behind his trueborn sons and daughters._

The scroll was signed and sealed by both the King and the High Septon. This made it all official. She was a Snow no longer, she was Aelgra Stark now.

Instead of falling into a blissful sleep she found herself pacing in her room until late into the dead of night. all she could think about was Jon and what he was doing now, she felt more apart from her twin than she had ever before. Distance seemed inconsequential compared to the piece of paper she'd read and reread for hours. She knew her brother must be happy for her, but she couldn't help but feel guilty to him it must always seem that Aelgra got all their father's favour.

She decided she'd write a letter to him, as she'd promised a hundred times before leaving Winterfell. She sat at her modest vanity and dipped her feather quill into a dark magenta ink pot before scrawling all the words she needed to say.

* * *

In the icy courtyard Jon sparred with a fellow recruit, a young man by the name of Grenn. He lunged at Jon wildly, his stance poor and leaving himself open to attack. Without thinking Jon blocked him, causing Grenn to fall on his ass with little dignity his face now bloodied. In shock the young man tenderly looks at the red pouring from his nose.

"If that were a real sword, you'd be dead." Said Alliser Thorne the charmless man who was to train Jon and his fellow recruits. "Lord Snow here grew up in a castle spitting down on the likes of you. Pyp. Do you think Ned Stark's bastard bleeds like the rest of us?" The rat like boy named Pyp steps forward to take Jon on, but is soon bested by the stronger combatant. "Next!" Yells Alliser, and Jon has another opponent bested in mere seconds, this only seemed to annoy the arms master. "NEXT!" He bellowed louder as another two men come forward to try their luck against Jon, but they are no match for the Bastard boy of Winterfell.

"Lord Snow, it appears you're the least useless person here. Go clean yourselves up. There's only so much I can stomach in a day." The master at arm's cloak billowed behind him as he stormed off. Instead of being impressed like most when they saw his skill's Alliser Thorne seemed to take Jon's ability as a swordsman as a personal insult to him.

* * *

Aelgra hummed gently and quietly as she sorted through the Queen's freshly cleaned gowns, replacing them in their correct places within her Grace's extensive wardrobe. It was a menial task even for her but she did as she was asked in the knowledge that two girls from house Blackwood would be arriving within the next week to replace Alys and lord Frey's granddaughter.

Her task is over quickly, with other things to be getting on with within the Keep, she closes the thick doors to Cersei's dresses and locks it behind her, to ensure that the Blount girl did not find herself tempted by any of it's treasures.

She strips the bed of it's dirty sheets, the queen had a guest in her chamber all night so her Grace would presumably want something fresh come nightfall. Aelgra knew that knowledge of the Queen's affair would be considered Treason, but she felt no need to make it known that Cersei had a mysterious lover or two. She owed all that she was to the Queen, and Cersei was at least discrete enough about her dalliances that Aelgra didn't know who the Queen took comfort in, not even after all her years of service.

Aelgra pulls fresh linens over the bed ensuring the fabric lies smooth upon the feather filled mattress. she reached down to the pile of sheets and blankets, and pulled up a red velveteen lined with a soft silk and embroidered with a golden lion and lioness. She stretched it over the huge frame of Cersei's bed and tucked it in at the sides. She was about to place a golden runner at the base of the bed, when the slight metallic chime of chain mail startled her.

"Sorry." Ser Jamie smirked at her, his Kingsguard armour glinting from the sunlight pouring in from the window. "I can come back when you've finished." He began to head for the door.

"No!" She called. "I mean what ever you need the room is yours." The corner of his mouth twitched in amusement. The knight then moved past her onto the Queen's balcony, evidently searching for something. While he was outside. Aelgra put the finishing touches on Cersei's bed.

As she smoothed down the blanket one last time to ensure perfection, she heard the soft clink of Jamie's shimmering armour approach. She looks at the knight who now had a small bit of parchment in his hand. Noticing her look at the scrap, he quickly slipped it into his breastplate which seemed a little odd to Aelgra.

"I suppose congratulating you is in order?" She looked at him quizzically unsure of what he meant, the words served their purpose to the knight successfully distracting the handmaid from the suspicious paper she nearly saw. "Your a Stark now are you not."

"Yes." Realization of what Ser Jamie meant clicked within Aelgra's head. "I received the proclamation last night, though its not yet been announced to the court."

"It soon will be, and a woman like yourself won't be able to move for courtiers seeking your hand."

"What1?" She scoffed, as she blushed the Knight smirked again. "I um-don't-." She was lost for words.

"I won't keep you _Lady_ Stark." He bowed a little, before leaving the Queen's large chamber. She knew Ser Jamie was off limits to her, because of his oath to the Kingsguard and the wrath she would face from her Grace if she were to even try crossing that line, of course didn't stop her from occasionally turning into a babbling idiot around him.

Earlier, one of her father's pages had come to her, requesting that she meet Lord Eddard in his study after her duties with the Queen were finished for the day. She was thankful for it too, having not seen her father since he and her sisters arrived two days ago.

She had preferred in the past to entirely avoid the Hand's chambers, Though Jon Arryn was always nice to her when he and Cersei talked about matters of the crown, his wife Lysa always met her with disapproving stares that reminded Aelgra far too much of Catelyn Tully. And then there was their son Robin who had no guile of his own and would often repeat words spoken by his mother in private such as _Whore_ or _Slut._

She tapped lightly on the door of Lord Eddard's study and waited patiently for his summons, after a considerable amount of time she heard her father call "Enter." to her from the other side. She pushed on the thick wooden door, as it swung inwards she saw her father was talking with his guard captain Jory, the same man he had tasked with her transportation to King's Landing eight years ago.

"Leave us, I wish to talk to my daughter." Eddard commanded.

"Of course my Lord." He turned to Leave, bowing slightly at Aelgra. "My lady." The captain closed the door behind himself quickly, leaving Aelgra alone with her father.

"I'm sorry I have not come to visit you myself, I have been busy since I arrived." Aelgra still stood by the door as her father spoke. "Please sit." He motioned at the seat across from his.

"Of course father." She sat, looking at her father intently, curious as to why he had summoned her here.

"I had wanted to see you and ask how you are doing since your legitimization, but I regret that must wait for now."

"Father?"

"What, if anything do you know about the debt the Crown is in to the Queen's father?" This was a surprising question for her. She of course knew the King occasionally borrowed from Lord Tywin but as she understood it the debt was nearly paid.

"Princess Myrcella's name day just passed his Grace threw a Ball, and lord Tywin had to pay for everything, the whole thing cost twenty thousand dragons I think, I was with the Queen when she her father and Lord Arryn were discussing the matter."

"Are you sure?"

"That's all I know of it father." This answer didn't seem to satisfy Lord Eddard.

"Of course it is." Eddard sighed. "The Crown is in debt six million gold dragons to the Lannisters."

"What?" This surprised Aelgra. "How? where is it going?"

"Robert uses all of Tywin's money to fund his drinking, whoring and tourneys." That didn't surprise Aelgra in the least, Cersei was often furious with her husband and now Aelgra had a minute to dwell on the matter, she noticed the Queen and Jamie would sometimes whisper about these debts when they thought that Aelgra and the other handmaidens weren't listening into their discussions, perhaps that was why the Knight was so eager to distract her from the parchment he took earlier.

"Sometimes the Queen and her brother, Ser Jamie talk about this in private."

"With you?" Eddard asks confused.

"No father, they usually think I can't hear them." Her father's face turned grim then.

"There is no honor in stealing secrets from others, stop doing so from now on." She understood her father's concern with her activities, but there was no place for honor in King's Landing. "I have no more questions for you."

"Really?" She looked at him with unease.

"Only that I would ask you to dine with myself and your sisters tonight." Aelgra had never been allowed to eat with the Stark girls before, since her mistake with Sansa at the crossroads inn she had wanted a chance to redeem herself with her sisters, and now she could without Lady Catelyn to stop her.

"Of course I will." She smiled greatly looking forward to it.

"Wonderful." Lord Eddard smiled back. "For now though you may go about your business."

"Of course father." Realising that she was being asked to leave for the time being, Aelgra wasted no time in removing herself from her father's study.

With nothing to do for the time being she decided to see if Jon had made good on his vow to write her a letter to her as soon as he reached Castle Black which should have been a week ago now. Aelgra soon found herself in the Keep's rookery, one quick word to the Raven master yielded the result she desired, a letter sent to her by Jon. She thanked the Raven master, and gave him a copper as reward.

She took the letter to the palace gardens, Aelgra was careful to avoid any gossiping courtiers, she settled herself in an alcove overlooking the sea, blossoming vines intertwined with the small gazebo, as the faint fragrance of flowering trees and ripe fruit filled the air around her. She began to tear into the seal but stopped to inspect it more closely before reading what Jon had to say to her.

The wax was dry, but from a glance she could see the letter had already been opened and resealed, presumably read too. Uneasily she broke the seal, and began to read its contents happy to hear about Jon and his new surroundings. All the while she wondered who would want to read the correspondence of a Queen's maid. She took note that he wanted to hear back from her soon, she would endeavor to send him a letter as soon as was possible.

She couldn't help but cringe a little internally when he asked her to tell the Queen about Tyrion's safe arrival, Cersei cared more about what happened to the contents of her chamber pot than her youngest brother.

Aelgra lent over the railing that separated the gardens from the rocky depths below, trying to find some semblance of serenity in the boats sailing past. All the while however Aelgra was realising that since leaving Winterfell and returning to King's Landing, she was for the first time afraid for her life.

* * *

For the third time that week, Jon had been put on watch at the highest point of the wall by a vengeful Alliser Thorne. He wouldn't complain though, and he wouldn't be broken by the antics of the sworn brother. The ancient winch lift to the top of the wall came to stuttering halt, Jon got out of it quickly, half afraid it would fall rapidly back to the ground, leaving him at least ten seconds his imminent death.

He at the least had the good news about Bran earlier in the day, which raised his spirits after the disappointment of a letter from Aelgra having yet to arrive. He wondered what could be taking so long, letters had been arriving from provinces as far south as Dorne, so why nothing from his twin?

Once at the top of the Wall Jon didn't mind the heights as much, or the wind tussling his curly hair. He walked quickly to the fire and alcove overlooking the vast forest that lay beyond the Wall. He turned the corner, spotting Lord Tyrion as he urinated off the edge of the wall; he knew Lord Tyrion would be making the long journey back to King's Landing.

 **"** I'm sorry to see you leave, Lannister." He began, thankful his words had not startled the smaller man who stood just on the edge.

 **"** It's either me or this cold." Joked Tyrion as he laced his breeches out of sight of Jon. "And it doesn't appear to be going anywhere." He turned around and was joined by Jon. The pair looked over the edge of the wall, so tall that the first droplets of piss were yet to reach the ground.

 **"** Will you stop at Winterfell on your way South?" He asked thinking about his bedridden younger brother.

 **"** I expect I will." Nodded the short Lord. "Gods know there aren't many feather beds between here and King's Landing." He smiled to himself, as though he was not thinking of a bed within Castle Winterfell.

 **"** If you see my brother Bran, tell him I miss him. Tell him I'd visit if I could." He asked of Tyrion, hoping the comradeship he'd felt with Tyrion since meeting wasn't imagined. "And when you get to King's Landing could you tell my sister not to forget me?" He added nervously aware that such things may not be appropriate.

 **"** Of course." Tyrion promised him, Jon felt he was being sincere. A pit opened within Jon's stomach as he thought about Bran, and his fall; and about Aelgra, and the unfairness that was her always seeming to get so much more help from their father. He felt sorrow and guilt at even thinking about these things.

"Bran will never walk again." He sighed, looking at the imp who's face was covered in sympathy.

 **"** If you're going to be a cripple, it's better to be a rich cripple. Take care, Snow." Jon knew that Tyrion had a point as he began to leave, at least the gods had some mercy he thought bitterly.

 **"** Farewell, My Lord." He called to the Lord, curious when if ever he would see nobility such as Tyrion Lannister again. Maybe one day he would find himself on business in King's Landing, much like brother Yoren.

* * *

It was midday now, and Aelgra was still in high spirts from dinner with her father and sisters the night before. She had been nervous that the two girls would be as spiteful to her as her step-mother, Catelyn. Especially after her role in the events that transpired on the road south, but both Sansa and Arya were welcoming to her. Sansa had pleaded to know any small detail about her life at court, what people wore, how she should be doing her hair she had even allowed Aelgra to braid hers in a southern style.

Aelgra brought herself back to the present, and poured a pitcher of sweet wine from the Arbor into a golden jug belonging to her Grace. She headed up the hidden staircase that led from the maid's quarters to Cersei's smaller audience room. She was about to knock on the door concealed behind a tapestry on the other side when she heard Prince Joffrey's voice from within, he'd not been there when she had been sent for the wine.

"Do I have to marry her?" He asked indignantly, evidently about Sansa.

"Yes." Sighed Cersei. "She's very beautiful and young. If you don't like her, you only need to see her on formal occasions and when the time comes, to make little princes and princesses." Aelgra couldn't see what was happening inside the room, she had to enter soon lest she be discovered; but she found herself glued to the spot, she felt like she needed to hear what was being said within. "And if you'd rather fuck painted whores, you'll fuck painted whores. And if you'd rather lie with noble virgins, so be it. You are my darling boy and the world will be exactly as you want it to be. Do something nice for the Stark girl." Cersei actively encouraging her son to insult Sansa once they were wed sickened Aelgra.

"I don't want to." Complained the prince, like a child.

"No but you will, The occasional kindness will spare you all sorts of trouble down the road." The Queen said bitterly, clearly talking to her abysmal marriage to Robert.

"We allow the northerners too much power. They consider themselves our equals." The hairs on the back of Aelgra's neck stood on end, there was not a chance in the seven hells she was announcing herself now.

"How would you handle them?" Cersei asked, her tone of voice shifting from that of a concerned mother to a shrewd tactician in an instant.

"I'd double their taxes and command them to supply 10,000 men to the royal army." Prince Joffrey seemed proud of his idea, and clearly expected his mother to share in his views.

"A royal army?"

"Why should every lord command his own men?" Scoffed the young Baratheon. "It's primitive, no better than the hill tribes. We should have a standing army of men loyal to the Crown, trained by experienced soldiers" The prince got slowly quieter as he moved further away from where she listened into the clandestine conversation "Instead of a mob of peasants who've never held pikes in their lives."

"And if the northerners rebel?" Aelgra knew her kinfolk in the north would never take an invasion lightly they would gladly fight and die for their lands.

"I'd crush them. Seize Winterfell and install someone loyal to the realm as Warden of the North. Uncle Kevan, maybe." From the pride in his voice, Aelgra supposed the prince thought he had just impressed his mother.

"And these 10,000 northern troops, would they fight for you or their lord?" Cersei posed to him, though she could not see the Queen, she knew that surly her green eyes were starting to gleam with self satisfaction.

"For me, I'm their King!" Answered Joffrey, who as recalled to herself sarcastically was not king yet.

"But you've just invaded their homeland, asked them to kill their brothers."

"I'm not asking." He sounded like an unbloodied pup, who knew nothing about wars or how one is fought.

"The North cannot be held... not by an outsider." Cersei, explained to him much like a Septa teaches a child. "It's too big and too wild. When the winter comes, the Seven gods together couldn't save you and your royal army." Her voice softened. "good King knows when to save his strength... And when to destroy his enemies."

"So you agree... The Starks are enemies?"

"Anyone who isn't us is our enemy." Cersei answered. The pair began to discuss other trivial matters, to which Aelgra was too distracted to pay attention to. Finally, deciding that she would heed her father's request from the other day and not listen into anymore of the Queen's private conversations, she tapped once to announce her entry into the chamber.

"Enter." Called Cersei, not looking up from her son. "Rebuilding Summerhall would be too costly."

"But we're the crown, we can have whatever we want." Aelgra tuned out of their discussion and poured more wine for the Queen.

"Wine your Grace?" She asked the prince, incase he did not want any.

"Yes thank you." He responded, giving what was a very week attempt at a charming smile.

Aelgra poured the expensive imported wine into the empty goblet, then excused herself back to the maid's quarters. Her hand was itching to write a letter to Jon that very instant. She left the way she came and paused in the doorway once again. When the royals believed she had gone the Queen began talking again.

"What was that?" She asked her son sounding amused.

"You said it yourself mother." he answered. "I can fuck whoever I want." At that Aelgra was truly done eavesdropping for the day, the prince's repugnant attitude causing bile to rise in her throat.

She took her time writing the letter to Jon, telling him all about her dinner with their sisters and some of the goings on at court, she even told him that she suspected someone may have read his previous letter to her, and she told him a few tidbits from the conversation she overheard, asking him if she should go to their father about it despite what he had said about her listening in the other day.

She sealed the letter, this time with a Stark sigil, she hoped Jon wouldn't mind or be upset by it. She then quickly walked to the rookery to send off her message. Unfortunately all the ravens were out of the keep at that time. so she left the small message with the Raven master who promised it would be on the next bird out of the Keep.

Dusk was now settling over King's Landing, it was a perfect time to take a walk in the gardens she thought wistfully as she returned to the Queen's apartments to continue her work.

* * *

Her feet ached, but she stood in the corner of the Queen's bedroom as was required of her. Occasionally Cersei would ask for more wine or read a part of a letter to Aelgra, both women finding whatever was said amusing. By that time night had covered King's Landing. Something Cersei read made her glance Aelgra's way momentarily, whatever it had been seemed to annoy the older woman, but she did her best not to let Aelgra in on it.

There was a hard banging at the wooden door of the chamber. She curtseyed to the Queen and set the jug of wine down before going to see who was at the door. Before she could, Ser Jamie burst in and was half way into the chamber. The Knight smiled at he slightly, however whatever business he had with Cersei seemed urgent.

"Aelgra leave us, I need to talk to my sister alone." She nodded heading out quickly sensing the tension in the room. "Oh and I believe there's news about your little brother, why don't you run along and find out what." He closed the door behind her. Unlike earlier when she had eavesdropped on Cersei and the Prince, Aelgra fought her natural urge to be nosy, and made her way as quickly as possible to the Tower of the Hand.

She was allowed to enter without a summons, which she was thankful for a Guardsman named Wyl informed her that her father was with her sisters in the family quarters, and that he'd sent a messenger for her an hour ago. The hope she had felt earlier drained, if her father was upstairs instead of working this surely meant that bad news had arrived that day from the North.

Aelgra rushed up the stairs, holding her light airy gown up so that she may move faster and find out the news about Bran, as though what her father would soon tell her would change if she got to him sooner. Reaching the top of the staircase she pushed her way into the large antechamber without announcing herself first. Instead of being met with a mournful father and two sisters drenched in tears, the scene before her was one of celebration.

"Aelgra!" Her father called out to her, clearly pleased she'd finally joined them. "Bran's awake." He hugged her, as happiness filled her. She spent the rest of the night talking with her father and sisters, she considered asking her father about what she had over heard but decided to await Jon's response on the matter.

* * *

He climbed the Icy steps the where Maester Aemon sent and received letters via raven from all over the Seven Kingdoms and beyond. Jon had been told that any letters would be distributed to the recipient during mealtimes, however that morning he had broken his fast among the brothers and the recruits alike and again nothing had been given to him. It had been a month since he'd seen Aelgra in Winterfell, and he was getting anxious about hearing from her, worried even. The very old man was to Jon's relief still within the Rookery.

"Maester, I hope you don't mind me asking but I was wondering if a letter had arrived for me?" He wasn't afraid of startling the frail and blind old man who from Jon's very slight experience of him so far was not phased easily.

"Jon Snow is it?"

"Yes Maester." He responded, hopeful there was indeed something for him after all.

"Well it's a little impertinent." The Maester sighed. "I'm sorry boy but there is nothing." He looked at roughly where Jon was with sympathy and understanding. "Perhaps a letter will arrive soon." He shuffled off into his study, leaving Jon to brood.

He made his way down to the courtyard and found a training blade that had been left out for one reason or another, Jon started to hit his frustrations out at his situation on a defenseless training dummy.

He couldn't visit Bran.

 _Whack_!

He wasn't in the south serving at the pleasure of the Queen herself.

_Whack!_

He didn't get to parade around with the name Stark.

_Whack!_

Or have everything handed to him because he was the favorited bastard!

The wooden blade in his hand snapped, he looked around checking that no one was around to see what he had done. He sighed to himself. He'd given Aelgra his blessing to become his better rather than his equal he thought bitterly. She was more than allowed to forget about him.

* * *

She sipped from the goblet as she sat by the fire in her chambers. The Queen looked behind her, to the bed where her brother now slept. She set the golden wine filled receptacle down on the mantle place. She opened a box upon her vanity, and pulls two letters out, carful not to make any noise as she did so.

Cersei reread the messages again and again, trying to decipher any hidden meaning. But they were filled with such niceties as _dearest brother_ or _I miss you too._ It for reasons she couldn't understand annoyed Cersei that Aelgra was as close with her twin as she was with Jamie, just not in the same way. Cersei reread with glee the part where her handmaid admitted to listening into her conversation with Joffrey earlier that very day.

She considered waking Jamie and getting him to read the letters as well, but she knew that he had to some degree formed an actual sort of friendship with the girl, something that made Cersei boil with jealousy.

As she returned the stolen correspondence to where she had hidden it, she considered having the letters sent to their intended recipient the next day. But something within her liked thinking about the pain she would inevitably cause her maid. It would teach her a lesson, Cersei would drive a wedge so thick between the bastard twins that the foolish little whore would never dare threaten her relationship with her own brother ever again, when she was done with her she would even let Joffrey have the scraps to torture.

Cersei got back into her spacious bed, feeling Jamie's arms wrap around her. She treasured it while she could, knowing he would have to leave soon lest he be discovered. The Queen drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Ohhhh, big surprise there from Cersei lmao. Not sure this is the _best_ thing I've ever written so please if you see a mistake or think something could sound better please send me a pm. thanks everyone who's favroted or followed, I hope you're enjoying my little tale. I know the parts of the chapter where I rewrote certain scenes in the tv show from the oc's pov were a bit boring to read but I'm gonna start fully diverging from canon in the next two chapters, I'd also like to hear any suggestions or theories as to where I'm going with this.

Much love, Princess Dragon Warrior x

update left a prompt in oops :?


End file.
